


It’s Like Our Souls Were Meeting For The First Time In So Long

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Daddy Diana Prince, Daddy Diana Prince x Female Reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Lena Luthor x Female Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Plus Sized Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Reader, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/F/F, G!P Diana Prince, G!P Lena Luthor, Girl Penis, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: How they all met and started their relationship





	It’s Like Our Souls Were Meeting For The First Time In So Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/gifts).



 

Lena looked in the mirror one last time before looking at her recent text message from Diana.

 

_If you ever have another assistant like Jess, send them my way. Tonight’s event would not have such a selective guest list._

 

Lena softly chuckled. If she ever had another assistant like Jess, she would try to share them with Diana. When Diana had reached out to Lena three months ago about starting an annual event for the gallery to keep it afloat, she had Jess directly schedule the event into rich donors’ calendars by going straight to their assistants. Something Jess had confided in Lena when she did the same for any of L Corp’s charities.

 

* * *

 

 

Diana knew that in order for the arts to continue to grow and flourish and for the gallery to remain open for years to come, she would need to make every guest feel welcome. It took her great restraint not to snap at men who thought they had every right to her body. She could handle the lingering stares, but should anyone try to touch her without her permission, she would plaster the kindest smile while subtly crushing the offending hand.

 

There was one thing Diana was looking forward to. She had personally invited you to tonight’s event in the hopes of seeing you again. When she had seen you as one of the nude models, she could admit to herself the instant attraction. Yet, she wanted everything with you. Intimacy inside and outside of the bedroom. She was close to introducing herself to you when she saw you six weeks ago, but one of her colleagues requested her help on something. When she had done what she could, she raced back to see if you were still there, but you weren’t. She knew your name because you had checked yourself in, and she went from there.

 

* * *

 

 

You had been waiting for this event for the past several weeks ever since you received an invitation. You had thought it was a joke or a mistake, but when you called, a Diana Prince answered in what sounded as one of the most genuine voices you had ever heard. And she said that yes, you were indeed meant to be the recipient of the invitation.

 

When you arrived, there was some security at the entrance, and why wouldn’t there be? This was a closed event. Invite only. So, when you stated your name and stood there for what felt like hours as the security guard kept looking up and down at you, he asked you to move aside and let real guests to be checked in. You couldn’t help but feel utterly humiliated. You should’ve known that while you were wearing appropriate attire, your body type was considered inappropriate. Still, a part of you felt the need to call Diana to apologize.

 

While you waited for your ride, you called her, and you were surprised when she answered right away.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Diana? I didn’t realize this was your direct number.”

 

“It is. Are you having trouble finding the museum?”

 

“Not finding it. More like getting in. I do believe I’m not what the security personnel expected me to look like. I don’t count as a real guest. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity, and not to worry, I won’t make a scene. I’ve already called for a ride.”

 

“Y/N, I am ashamed that someone could turn you away. I’ll be right at the entrance within a minute. Please stay. You are my personal guest of honor, and I apologize for such a rocky start.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I promise. In fact, do you know who Lena Luthor is?”

 

“I know of her. I’ve seen her on the news as she continues to undo the damage her mother and brother have done. But I’m not following why you ask.”

 

“She said she just arrived, so let me call her real quick, and you should be able to walk in with her.”

 

While you waited for either Diana or Lena to arrive, you did your best not to feel any smaller than you were already feeling. You focused on your breathing as best as you could and when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned around.

 

“Are you, Y/N?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Call me Lena.”

 

“Hello, Lena.”

 

You shake her hand before looking down.

 

“My friend Diana informed me on what happened. I am sorry you had to deal with that. If you’ll allow me the honor of escorting you inside, I’ll do my best to ensure your night ends on a much better note.”

 

Lena offers you her arm, and you can’t explain it, but something about her eyes makes you believe her sincerity. You nod your consent and place your arm in hers as she leads you back to the entrance. You’re surprised when you see a different security personnel at the entrance. You were going to state your name again, but he let you both in immediately.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Diana has already spoken with the rest of the security here.”

 

“Thank you for walking me inside, Lena.”

 

“You’re welcome, Y/N. While I am upset someone turned you away even though you had clearly stated your name as one of the guests here, I am glad for the opportunity that it presented me with.”

 

“What opportunity is that?”

 

“The opportunity to walk in with a beautiful woman on my arm.”

 

“Oh, you think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Indeed, I do, Y/N.”

 

“Well, you are stunning, Lena.”

 

“Shall we go see Diana?”

 

“Yes. I want to thank her for the invitation. In all of my excitement, I forgot to ask why I was invited in the first place.”

 

“Rest assured. If Diana invited you, you are meant to be here.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Diana had made it clear to the head security personnel that she would no longer be using their services and that she would be going with another company. When he asked what had happened, he started to apologize profusely. Diana remained firm that the damage had been done so long as that man continued to work with them. Several guests even made note that if that particular man had done the same to them, they would have bought the company and blacklist him for such behavior.

 

As Lena and the two of you made your way to Diana, Lena saw tension on Diana’s face.

 

“Hello, Diana.”

 

“Hello, Lena. Hello, Y/N. This man would like to apologize to you.”

 

“Ma’am, I should have let you in when you stated your name and your ID checked out. My apologies.”

 

You were uncomfortable with all of this, so you looked down.

 

“That’s enough. You may leave.”

 

Diana turns back to you.

 

“Y/N, I am so pleased that Lena found you. I promise from here on out, the night shall be far more pleasant.”

 

“Thank you for inviting me. Although, I am confused as to why.”

 

“I just knew I had to invite you when you and two other models posed for one of our artists.”

 

Your eyes immediately shot up to her. She had seen you naked, but you hadn’t seen any of the other models.

 

“Just me?”

 

“Yes. Are you hungry?”

 

You look over to Lena who is smiling at you.

 

“Diana, I think some food and a more private tour would be beneficial. If Y/N agrees, we’ll go eat while you work the crowd.”

 

“Food sounds nice right about now. Diana, would you like to give us a private tour afterwards? I don’t want you feeling as though you need to make up for anything.”

 

“I want to, Y/N. Now, you and Lena go enjoy yourselves. And Lena has been here on more than one occasion.”

 

* * *

 

 

While Diana was off securing funding for the gallery as Lena had explained, you got to know more about Lena. She was truly different from her family, and her heart was so pure and gentle. Even Diana seemed to be the same way, and you had just met these two incredible women.

 

“Lena, may I ask you something personal?”

 

“You may ask me anything you like, Y/N.”

 

“Are you and Diana together? Romantically?”

 

“I can explain everything if you can trust me enough to go to a more private setting.”

 

“You’ve given me no reason not to trust you.”

 

Lena smiles and takes your hand and leads you to what looks like a broom closet but is a small office.

 

“Do you know what a BDSM relationship entails?”

 

“Oh! I…yes, because I’ve had a Mistress before.”

 

“It’s alright. Whatever we say to one another will be kept between us.”

 

“I know that. Well, I feel like I know that I can be open with you.”

 

“Diana and I have always wanted to share a woman together, but of course, we agree every single person in the arrangement needs to consent to two other people as being part of the relationship. It’s not for everyone.”

 

“Diana said she invited me because she saw me posing nude for an artist weeks prior. Were you both expecting to share me?”

 

“No. No expectations. We wanted to get to know you more and let you know of our attraction to you. Or rather, Diana’s attraction to you. She felt a distinct pull to you, and when she said that I would feel a pull to you, I could tell she was serious. Are you okay? It’s a lot to take.”

 

“It is, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to the both of you. My submissiveness is earned. And I would like to get to know the both of you more before pursuing anything sexual.”

 

“Understandable. We would also draw up a contract with you, clearly stating limits, safe words, and what you would like to be done, and what we would like to be done.”

 

You were shocked. Your Mistress from before didn’t agree to contracts, but the idea of everything drawn out appealed to you. It would ensure your safety and theirs. You and Lena spent most of the evening getting to know one another, and it felt genuine. It didn’t feel fake or anything but sincere. When Diana joined the two of you and had led you on a private tour after the guests had left, you could see how well she and Lena seemed to read each other’s minds and yours. While that night you didn’t sleep with either of them, and you didn’t not for another few weeks, you allowed yourself to be open to the idea.

 

Three years later, you married Lena, but both of your Daddies and you knew you were married to both Lena and Diana. They never once made you feel pressured to do something you didn’t like. But, you knew all they needed was to give you a look and you would do anything. Even carry as many children as they desired.

 


End file.
